The invention relates to an apparatus, such as a shaver, a toothbrush, or a kitchen machine, with a housing which has a synthetic resin wall portion on which a synthetic resin panel is fastened.
It is often desirable for wall portions of a housing to be provided with panels. Such panels may have a decorative function, but also a technical function. Various methods are known for fastening such panels to a housing wall. Examples are screw connections and snap connections. If the panel is present at the outside of the wall portion, the above methods do not lead to an attractive appearance. Snapping home in practice often gives rise to play, so that the panel will be slightly loose. Gluing is a better method in this case. Although there are satisfactory glue compositions nowadays, they are not resistant to chemical substances such as additives (lotions) in the long run. Another fastening method is ultrasonic welding. Here a vibratory force is applied to one of the parts by means of a tool. This often causes damage to the surface of the wall, which is not acceptable visually. In addition, the choice of materials is limited in the case of ultrasonic welding, inter alias on account of the material characteristics.